Beyond Time
by ariyannajigoukshoujo34
Summary: It was almost like it was fate, bound to happen, it all happened so fast I didn't think my touching the Apple of Eden would send me to another time or even another country...now I'm stuck in the year 1501 with the Assassin Ezio Auditore...and also trying to find a way back home...how am I gonna get out of this one? or better yet will I ever be able to return home?


Beyond Time

Chapter 1

It was a new sunny day in Dark ridge Hollow, as an alarm clock sounded out, it continued to cry out as a hand shot out from under the covers on the bed beside the nightstand. The hand felt around until it felt a rectangle object, the fingers ran up the side slightly until they came to the top and pressed the off button, well more like pounded on it.

"Oh Lyra are you pounding your alarm clock again?" A female voice rang out from the door way,

"Well I wouldn't have to if it wasn't so annoying Annabeth." Lyra replied as she sat up, pulling the covers off and yawned before she looked at her older sister, Annabeth was a beautiful young woman of 25, long flowing red hair, and eyes of azure blue, a height of 5'7 and slender body any man would die to have.

Lyra on the other hand was somewhat the opposite of her older sister, purple hair that went past the bottom of her shoulders and golden eyes that shone like the sun. A height of 5'2, her body was also slender and perfect.

"Come on Lyra mom made breakfast and it's your favorite." Annabeth chuckled as she headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad to start the day with French toast." She smiled to herself as she got up shivering slightly from the coolness of her wooden floor; she pushed herself up and head towards the door.

"Come on Lyra! Better hurry up and get down here before your brother takes all the French toast!" Her mother called out, making Lyra hurry down the stairs, being only dressed in a white tank and her favorite boy shorts.

"Alright I'm here."

"Good Lyra, thought I was gonna have to eat all of this without you."

"And if you did that I would've had to kick your ass, Jeremy." She retorted back to her younger brother who was two years younger than her.

"Alright you two stop fighting and eat." Their mother chuckled as she continued to clean the dishes,

"Yes mom." They both replied as they ate in silence the rest of the morning.

Later that day Annabeth had decided to take Lyra out for a shopping trip, figuring that the Renaissance festival was just around the corner and she knew her sister just loved going.

"So what do you think you'll want to dress up as this time?" Annabeth asked as she looked over at the smaller figured walking beside her,

"Well I've been playing my Assassin's Creed game and I think if we can find it I want to dress up as an assassin." Lyra smiled as she replied, her sister nodding.

"Alright sounds good to me." Her sister just chuckled as she replied.

The afternoon had slowly passed by as the two girls were finally sitting down at on of the outside café tables,

"We're never gonna find what I want." Lyra sighed, her head on the table and looked out watching the people pass by, catching bit and pieces of their conversations.

"Thank you…" She told the waiter as he brought her tea, "Don't worry Ly, we'll find your right outfit. We'll try one more store and then we'll call it quits for the day."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Anna…" She replied as she picked up her head and leaned back, her arms crossed waiting for her sister finish.

An hour had passed after the two had left the café, finally reaching their destination. It was a quaint little shop that sold a bunch of costumes, ranging from modern to medieval times even some from the bible days as well.

The girls came in through the front door and stopped looking around.

"Wow we should be able to find something in here." Lyra said as she looked around in awe,

"Yeah no kidding…" Annabeth replied, both girls then separated going to different ends of the store.

Lyra looked around her eyes wondering, disappointment was starting to set in when then, all of a sudden something in the very back caught her eye,

"Hey what's that?" She asked herself as she made her way back.

"Well hello there, I can't believe it they made an accessory of the Apple of Eden…" Lyra exclaimed as she picked up the round piece of metal thinking it was plastic,

"Wait shouldn't fake items be-!" She couldn't even finish her sentence, as the Apple had started to glow, enveloping her in complete light.


End file.
